


成年之前

by TwelveOwls



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls
Summary: 忒修斯蹲在他前面，从窗帘下摆处伸出了手，手心朝上。他突然感觉这动作很像纽特吸引着那些神奇动物，而他面前就是这样一只充满防备的小动物，那样的聪慧，敏感，美丽。





	成年之前

　　纽特躺在床上，房门开着一条小缝，隐约传来楼梯上的低声交谈。  
　　  
　　“……忒修斯明天回英国？”  
　　  
　　“是的，刚好莱斯特兰奇家要举办年前的舞会。”  
　　  
　　“这样他会不会太累了，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　“可是他不能不去，而且他早到了该订婚的年纪。”母亲的声音里带着一丝忧虑。  
　　  
　　“用不着太着急……忒修斯很有主见，我们不能把意愿强加在他的身上。而且他工作很忙。”  
　　  
　　“你说的对，我只是担心，”斯卡曼德夫人疲倦地叹了口气，“他总不能一天到晚只想着工作。”  
　　  
　　“我们的儿子向来很受欢迎，”随着脚步声响起，父亲的声音渐渐变小了，“亲爱的，早些休息吧，我让小精灵热一碗甜酒端上来。”  
　　  
　　纽特把目光从透过壁灯光线的门缝处移开，翻过身正对着床帐顶部，那里并不是与床具配套的暖黄色，而是一片深蓝色的夜空，上面闪烁的无数颗细碎的星星，以极为缓慢的速度旋转着。  
　　  
　　当他一年级回家过圣诞假期时，床帐就变得和霍格沃茨学生宿舍一模一样。据母亲说，忒修斯是在收到他的第一封来信后，去纽特的房间里做出的小小改造。  
　　  
　　梅林在上，他本不该提这个的——过于丰盛的开学晚宴后，他临睡前才昏昏沉沉地想起母亲的嘱咐——“到校后请记得写信回家”，然后起身胡乱地翻出笔纸。  
　　  
　　“……我被分到赫奇帕奇了，这里很好，公共休息室有一些可爱的植物，”他趴在床上艰难地写了两行字，抬头看到床帐，又匆匆加上一句，“宿舍也很好，床帐里是一片星空，我猜这和礼堂屋顶是同一类魔法。”  
　　  
　　纽特把手抬起来挡住眼睛，从指缝里窥看一束星云。不知道这是什么魔咒，五年过去，依然稳定地运行着。而他毫不怀疑，在那个大他八岁的兄长心里，自己也还是一个需要睡前故事的小孩子。虽然不管是十一岁还是十六岁的他，都早就不需要睡前故事了。  
　　  
　　大人们总是大惊小怪加自以为是，他并不喜欢被这样对待，纽特.斯卡曼德跌跌撞撞，看起来不怎么成体统，几乎有点儿不像斯卡曼德家的成员。可即便如此，他依然渴望着来自某位特定家人的注视。不管那目光里包含的是严厉还是苛责。  
　　  
　　这是现今他能从忒修斯那里得到的唯一东西。  
　　  
　　不知是不是性格使然，斯卡曼德家的两兄弟从小就并不亲近，没有你能想象到的一起长大的男孩们装模作样的打闹或是吵吵嚷嚷，当然，把这种行为放在他们两人身上多少有些不伦不类。年龄差或许也有影响——当纽特第一次看见黑湖彼岸的霍格沃茨城堡时，忒修斯已经毕业一年。而在这之前，即使是暑假期间，家里的那位级长兼优等生也多半待在书房里，只在有些下午会来到母亲精心养护的花园，呼唤纽特的名字。然后看着纽特从一棵树后面走出来，一只手慌乱地捋平皱巴巴的袍子，另一只手里攥着《常见动植物大全》，和不知出自哪个角落里的一把花草。  
　　  
　　未成年人不能使用魔法，这条禁令在巫师家庭里显然无效，因此忒修斯看见他后，从没嘲笑过他头上的草叶或是向母亲报告小纽特又被泥土弄脏的袍子，而是一言不发地使用个清洁魔咒，用手里的温热毛巾擦拭他沾染了尘土的手心，然后牵着他走进布置了下午茶的阴凉客厅里。  
　　  
　　“休息会儿再玩，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
　　  
　　两个人分别坐在沙发的一头，各自安静地看书。  
　　  
　　如今回忆起来，那些童年时光里的漫长夏季，最清晰的画面反倒是这些曾以为平平无奇的下午，随着时光流逝褪色远去。他长大了，或者说，他对长大这件事情急不可耐，当上学一年后，在周末里一个和往常相似的下午，他听见忒修斯的呼唤，然后走到他面前。对方修长有力的手指上，连指尖也是整齐洁净的，在西斜的阳光下圆润地闪着光泽，他能看见那双手心里长期使用魔杖带来的茧。  
　　  
　　毛巾在纽特的手心移动，湿润的织物经过纹理时，从皮肤表层传来轻微的痒意，像是护树罗锅在那儿轻轻挠动。相比之下，纽特的手小了一圈，除去那些可笑的尘土后，渐渐露出白皙稚嫩的手心。  
　　  
　　忒修斯擦得太认真也太久了，这几分钟对于纽特而言总是格外漫长。本来他们应该安静地完成这个步骤，然后一起去客厅消磨的剩余的半个下午，然而纽特突然开口了，带着心血来潮的厌倦和那么点儿没由头的恶意——  
　　  
　　“我想我到了不需要别人帮忙擦手的年纪，一个清理一新就够了。”  
　　  
　　话一出口，双方都清楚领会到其中的含义。忒修斯的动作顿了一下，抬起目光与纽特的灰绿色眸子对视了一眼，又低下头，他想着，学校生活改变了男孩，或者说，男孩已经长大了，他的动作没停。  
　　  
　　于是几秒钟之后，纽特又加了一句，“而且我自己也可以。”  
　　  
　　但忒修斯依然沉默，继续着手中不紧不慢的擦拭，直到帮纽特把另一只手也擦完放下，才温和地开口说道，“是的，纽特，你长大了。”  
　　  
　　这一次，当他们前后走回客厅时，忒修斯没有再牵着他的手。  
　　  
　　之后，忒修斯的工作似乎更加忙碌，他很晚才回家吃饭，在餐桌上优雅而飞快地填饱肚子，间或与父亲交流几句纽特听不懂的魔法部事务。几个月后他在外面找了一处房子，一年里回家的次数便屈指可数了。  
　　  
　　今年暑假时忒修斯也只匆忙地在家停留了两次，加起来不到一个星期。最炎热的天气里忒修斯依然西装革履，衬衣扣到最上面一颗扣子，系着领带。他从壁炉里大步地走出来，往沾着煤灰的肩头甩了两个清洁咒，然后与客厅里的母亲拥抱，再依次向父亲和弟弟问好。  
　　  
　　即使他在家的那两天，纽特也只能在餐桌上看见他。他们俩坐在母亲对面的同一侧，不论纽特再怎么努力，余光里也只能看见忒修斯挽到小臂的衬衣与执着银色餐具的双手。  
　　  
　　在那些夜晚，他强忍着睡意，睁大眼睛看着头顶的星空，同时侧耳倾听门外的动静。忒修斯和他同在二楼，每天深夜，当他终于听到一个脚步声，在他门前短暂地停留。纽特屏住呼吸，闭上眼睛等待，听觉在黑暗中变得愈发灵敏，可他终究等不到脚步声向他走近。闭着的眼睛感觉到随着半开的门扉被轻轻带拢，唯一的光线也消失不见，只剩下急促的心跳，在失望中溃败奔逃，终于进入的睡梦也并不安宁，那点儿少的可怜的记忆颠倒反复。  
　　  
　　他想念忒修斯，一年更甚一年，后悔也与之平齐地增长。但奇妙的是，在那些难以言喻的感情中，悔意反倒是里面最轻微的一种，它被限定在一个范围内，像一阵缥缈的，虚张声势的薄雾。  
　　  
　　他将那点儿微薄的互动主动隔绝，是因为这太多此一举，又太微不足道。我并不是真的在后悔，纽特想，这总有一天会发生的。  
　　  
　　忒修斯终究会离他越来越远。  
　　  
　　即使是看起来不擅长人际交往的人，在某些方面也并非全然的懵懂无知。特别是从三年级后，学生们就像推开一扇隐秘门扉那样——某个话题像一阵细柔的春风，起初只存在于女孩儿们的小声交谈和男生宿舍间的偶然讨论里，后来就席卷了校园的每个角落，就像那些偷偷冒出的，卷曲繁茂的榭寄生。你突然意识到，身边竟然有了这么多对情侣，活泼的女孩们经过一些男孩时会突然咯咯笑着跑开。而那些那些模模糊糊的意识在偷听父母谈话时才如此明晰地展现在纽特眼前，忒修斯将会有一位妻子。  
　　  
　　虽然当他入学时忒修斯已经毕业，但他仍然能从学校的女生口中听见有关那位斯卡曼德学长的讨论，关于他是怎样带领魁地奇球队，又是怎样在高级巫师考试中拿了几个O，最后互相补充着细数他在校期间每一段绯闻。  
　　  
　　“听说他并未订婚……”  
　　  
　　话题总是终结于心照不宣的眼神和一阵嬉笑里。  
　　  
　　纽特抱着书本从她们身后走过。  
　　  
　　半年未见面了，而再见时，不知他是否会带着一位女孩一同回家。  
　　  
　　他想念忒修斯，这思念是如此汹涌，又如此清晰，连忒修斯手臂上的青筋都浮现眼前，在他的胸腔里发疯了似的席卷着，他任由自己在头顶的夜空下泪眼模糊。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天，在早餐桌上纽特向父母宣布他要去同学家玩，顺便住一天。  
　　  
　　“我们的小纽特也长大了，”母亲在桌子对面微笑着对他眨眼，在纽特的脸变得通红前加上一句，“注意安全，照顾好你自己。”  
　　  
　　事情并不是像斯卡曼德夫人想的那样，可实际上还要更加过分一些。纽特吃过一片面包后就跑进了房里，他要抓紧时间，这是他放假前就开始酝酿的计划，在这天到来时必须万无一失。  
　　  
　　他打开施了伸展咒的行李箱，按顺序一件一件数着里面的东西，他要等父母从家里离开，以免他们突然进来。当时钟转向九点时，他侧耳听了听楼下，一片安静，于是他把箱子里的东西取出来。  
　　  
　　一件黑色的礼服裙子，柔软的闪光布料象征其价格不菲，而腰侧斜斜绣着一片又一片繁复的花纹，一直延伸到背后，在中央巧妙地束拢了，露出大片光裸的背部。这条裙子来自莉塔借给他的礼服邮购手册，他挑了好久才选定，为此花费了一个半月的零花钱。  
　　  
　　他脱光身上的衣物，即使壁炉里燃着火焰，依然无法克制地发着抖，只有胸腔那处是滚烫的，烧着几年里来无处倾诉的期待和恐慌，他在这种冷热交织中心跳加速，几乎要呕吐。他穿上裙子，然后忐忑不安地光脚走到镜子前，对自己施了一打魔咒，使发型和面容稍加变化。  
　　  
　　然后他打量着里面的自己，想象站在忒修斯身边的样子，到每一个细节，忒修斯的大衣，西装，皮鞋，额头，鼻梁，手腕上突出的骨头……他在那种想象中渴望到疼痛，最后不得不用一个阿拉霍洞开，像小偷一样潜入兄长的房门，将整个上半身埋进那些整齐排列的洁白衬衣里，呼吸着里面有关忒修斯的气息。  
　　  
　　他仅仅渴望着与忒修斯的亲密，哪怕是一场一触即破的幻梦。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一曲完毕，忒修斯礼貌地舞伴告别，走向角落里的几位朋友，其中一位看他走来低声询问，“听说前两天法国魔法部一定要英国这边派人过去，声称有一起跨国贩卖非法魔法物品的案件——有这回事儿吗？”  
　　  
　　忒修斯从漂浮着的银质托盘上拿了一杯酒，放松下来时难掩疲惫神色，“是的，魔法物品司就能解决的事情，却牵扯到了执行司，我刚通过一个跨国门钥匙回来。”  
　　  
　　几个人在角落悄声细语了一阵，忒修斯突然被人捅了捅手臂。  
　　  
　　“哦，你的未婚妻来了。”  
　　  
　　“别开玩笑。”  
　　  
　　“你没有听说过吗……最近的传闻，呃——我都以为是真的了。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯警告地瞪了他一眼，然后将酒杯放在托盘上，对走过来的莉塔.莱斯特兰奇点头问好。  
　　  
　　“忒修斯，”女孩把头发高高地盘在脑后，穿着一身贴身的的墨绿色丝绸长袍，显得十分高雅，“好久不见。”  
　　  
　　她笑着朝他伸手，忒修斯递出自己的手臂让她挽住，两人走向舞池。  
　　  
　　“别板着脸，你知道的，即使我不来找你，你也要和别人跳舞。”  
　　  
　　两人在人群中慢悠悠转着圈。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，莉塔，我只是有点疲惫。”  
　　  
　　“的确，你现在的状态真差，闻闻你身上的酒味！”  
　　  
　　斯莱特林女孩小声数落着他。  
　　  
　　“真不明白你为什么把自己弄的这么忙，工作狂先生，你毕竟没有一个整天在你身后催婚的父亲。”  
　　  
　　“有些事我们都不得不做。”忒修斯简短地回答，同时搂着她避开了一对儿跳得过分热情的男女。  
　　  
　　“圣诞节要到了，你得给自己放个假，”莉塔突然贴近了忒修斯的耳朵，“看看门口，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯抬起头，越过人群，一位披着浅色毛皮斗篷的年轻女子从门口进来，棕色的鬈发遮盖住了半边额头，面容中隐约掠过一丝熟悉的感觉。忒修斯压下心里的惊讶，低头时正好对上莉塔意味深长的笑容。  
　　  
　　“玩的开心。”说完她松开手，像善泳的鱼一样滑入人群里。  
　　  
　　忒修斯目光深沉地站在原地，看那位女子小心地走在人群边缘，躲开意图上前搭话的人。她目光游移，似乎在寻找着什么，忒修斯在与对方的视线相遇时扭过头，与身边的人闲聊起来，直到猎物终于发现了他，一步步走近这个方向。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“您，您好，斯卡曼德先生。”声音听上去勉强还算镇定。  
　　  
　　“您好？”忒修斯转过头，语调微微上挑，露出礼貌范围内的疑惑神情。  
　　  
　　“我想问您……”纽特咬着舌尖，命令自己表现得正常一些，“有没有时间跳一支舞。”  
　　  
　　话一出口他才意识到自己太过唐突了，于是飞快地瞥了一眼忒修斯的神色。  
　　  
　　感谢忒修斯一贯的绅士，他向他身体前倾，行了一个标准的邀舞动作，“我的荣幸。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　从他握住他的手起，一切就被抛在脑后，金光闪闪的餐桌，喧闹的舞池，身边颜色各异的袍子，唯一存在的地方只有相贴的手，放在腰后的手臂，当旋转幅度大时，会微微收紧。面前的男人始终与他保持着不远不近的距离，然而光是他的身高就足以给人压迫感，纽特觉得自己无处躲藏。灯火照耀下冷峻线条里的柔和神情，让纽特没来由开始嫉妒曾在这双臂弯下旋转过的所有人。深绿色眼睛里竟给人深情的错觉。  
　　  
　　那是他在无人孤城里唯一的出口，又是他身陷囹吾的来源，那是他的胆怯，也是飞蛾扑火般蹒跚的勇气。  
　　  
　　这样的错觉让他大胆地——当忒修斯在两首曲子过后松开他的腰时，纽特没有动。  
　　  
　　两人在舞池边缘沉默。  
　　  
　　在忒修斯准备开口前，纽特忽然抓住了他的手臂，向前一步，走进对方身上的白兰地味道里，让他微醺地迷醉。  
　　  
　　“您知道我在希望什么。”  
　　  
　　睫毛半掩，忽而抬起眼看人的时候，从端丽之下流淌出的引诱意味，让人心头一跳。  
　　  
　　忒修斯微微一笑，反手握住搭上来的细弱手指，力道大的不容置疑，纽特被拽到他身边，有力的手臂牢牢搂住他的腰际。  
　　  
　　忒修斯一定是喝多了，他想，不过这样正好。  
　　  
　　高大的傲罗把脸贴在女伴的棕发上，两人搂在一处，亲密地穿过人群，将那些不动声色的打量目光留在身后。  
　　  
　　一直走到庄园外面，腰上的手臂仍然紧紧地揽住他，纽特不得不和他挨得极近。被带着幻影移形的感觉很差，但在窒息空间里，另一人的触感让他如此贪恋。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　忒修斯在浴室里。  
　　  
　　纽特独自一人坐在沙发上，目光散漫地打量着，室内的装潢一丝不苟到接近严酷，没有过多的装饰品。忒修斯的大衣和公文包随意地搭在深色沙发上，除了脚下米白色的地毯有一丝暖意，其他的地方看起来就像是忒修斯第二个办公室。他垂下头看着自己脚上，近乎轻佻的酒红色亮面高跟鞋，战栗了一下，伴随着脚踝上传来微疼的意识，后知后觉的不安裹住了他，渗入每一个毛孔里，编织出一张大网，将他在漫长等待里微微冷静的心脏从热切的想念中打捞回来，于是那些像海浪般咸湿又无畏的勇气退散了，离他越来越远。他又像深夜躺在房间里，等待着某个脚步声会不会在门前停留，像波涛中被废弃的一张木板，在寂寥的海面上除了随波逐流外再无用处。  
　　  
　　他想甩掉这鞋子，摆脱这荒谬的一切，可身上的裙子呢？  
　　  
　　首先应当脱掉鞋子。  
　　  
　　远远甩开。  
　　  
　　可他更害怕裸露，他不想暴露一丝一毫皮肤，于是将自己更紧地裹进外套里。他第一次觉得这么狼狈不堪，明明在室内，他却感到更深的寒意。他开始不明白自己为什么会在这里，更不敢想象当哥哥发现他的真面目后会对他做出什么表情，这种焦虑感很快变成完全的自暴自弃，他脑子乱的像被嗅嗅洗劫过的珠宝店——哦，他不应该想起嗅嗅，哥哥并不喜欢那些东西，不是吗？  
　　  
　　就像父母一样，他们纵容他，无非是因为斯卡曼德家有了一个优秀的长子。从某种程度上，他该感激自己有这么一个兄长，他似乎可以接住所有扔到他身上的信任，然后以更出乎人意料的方式完美地反击回去。  
　　  
　　他躲起来，唯有这样可以抑制夺门而逃的冲动。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　当忒修斯从浴室里出来的时候，他敏锐地感觉到有一丝不对劲，在热水蒸汽中隐隐翻腾的绮念与期待迅速地冷却下去，他的目光在屋内回顾一圈，然后准确地走向角落里窗帘微微隆起的地方，不顾还在滴水的身体，飞快地把浴袍系得严实。  
　　  
　　应该早知道如此。  
　　  
　　不管弟弟是怎么想的，但一定不会和他抱着一样的想法，他还是吓坏他了。  
　　  
　　可能只是青春期的一次小小叛逆性的尝试和捉弄，他告诫自己。现在他要走过去，平和地询问，履行一个兄长的职责。  
　　  
　　他一步步走过去，确保对方能听到自己的脚步声。他可以感知到纽特的情绪，那些失落或欣喜，紧张或激动，他读过千万次弟弟的表情，在纽特不知道的时候，从纽特还是一个婴孩开始。他扒在扶手边，凝视着摇篮里的白嫩婴儿，在他发出啼哭或是挥舞小小拳脚前明白他的意图。现在纽特长大了，他能感觉到，可他却再也不明白那些情绪的来源。  
　　  
　　他是个笨拙的兄长。  
　　  
　　流淌在他们身体里的血脉联系那样亲密，可他们毕竟不同。  
　　  
　　当他走到男孩面前，才意识到情况可能更糟一些，纽特显然极力压抑着，但他还是能听见呼吸中哭过的痕迹，他不知道弟弟的想法，因此避去称呼而直接问道，“你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　躲在窗帘里的人沉默了半晌，一道颤抖的声音传出来，“我能回去吗？”  
　　  
　　“……当然可以，”忒修斯听见自己的声音响起，满意于其中的平静，实际上他的喉头像被魔药哽住了，又酸又苦，“在那之前，我们先坐到沙发上去，好不好。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯蹲在他前面，从窗帘下摆处伸出了手，手心朝上。他突然感觉这动作很像纽特吸引着那些神奇动物，而他面前就是这样一只充满防备的小动物，那样的聪慧，敏感，美丽。  
　　  
　　纽特在窗帘后动了一下，终于把手放在他手心里。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“回家之前，”他让纽特坐在沙发上，自己跪在他面前，从下方接住纽特仿佛无处安放的目光，“可不可以告诉我怎么了。”  
　　  
　　纽特抬起湿漉漉的脸看了他一眼，然后又迅速地低下头去，目光躲闪，薄薄的眼皮不安地颤动着，带动那些纤长的睫毛像只被笼住的挣扎的蝴蝶。每次忒修斯看到这样的表情总会难以抑制地产生失落，他总不希望这种表情也是拿来面对他的。  
　　  
　　纽特与那双真诚又温柔的目光对视，他有一万句话涌到喉头，却难以出口，他不想让哥哥等得太久，马上想开口，随便吐出那么一两个字，让他不要跪在冷冰冰的地上，却被一个哭嗝梗了一下，取而代之的，是一道新的眼泪涌了出来。  
　　  
　　下一秒，他的手被松松握住，忒修斯耐心地等待着他平复，他急急地吐出一句含糊不清的话，“我错了，对不起。”  
　　  
　　“不……你没有，”那微微带茧的手是他唯一的热源，“你永远是最好的，纽特。不管发生什么，父亲，母亲，还有我会永远爱你，支持你。”  
　　  
　　他微微睁大了眼睛，因误解而带来的夸赞更令人难以忍受，他把手从另一双掌心里抽出去，并急切地打断了他的话，“不——”  
　　  
　　“你不明白！”  
　　  
　　他的身体里像是被拧开了一个坏掉的水龙头，陈旧的微咸的液体源源不断地从麻木的眼眶里流出来，他破罐破摔地站起身，“我要走了。”  
　　  
　　因为跑得太急，他被自己的高跟鞋崴了一下，但他还是不管不顾地，不礼貌地甩开了哥哥拉上来的手。他明白这是一场闹剧，而他再丢脸也没什么了，只要走出这扇门，离开这里，这一切就算结束。  
　　  
　　而他将在悔意与羞愧中更好地保持距离。  
　　  
　　然而他却被人从后方抱住了，忒修斯温热的呼吸打在他后颈上，让他一瞬间双腿发软。  
　　  
　　“我都说了你不该这样！”纽特从哥哥的怀里躲出去，隔着一步的距离大喊大叫，泪水从湖绿色的眼睛里滚落，他的眼睛模糊一片，“这是错的！我错了！”  
　　  
　　“嘘——”忒修斯马上扑过去捧起他的脸，“好好说话……不要生气，告诉我到底是怎么了。”  
　　  
　　他茫然无助地胡乱摆头，想挣脱开温暖的掌心，却被牢牢印在额头上的嘴唇缓慢安抚了，他感觉到那嘴唇的表面并不光滑，有一些干燥的死皮，像是后来才想到哥哥从多么远的地方回家。他的眼泪更急切地流出来，无声地渗进忒修斯浴袍的领口里。  
　　  
　　“纽特，”哥哥的声音强硬了些，“告诉我。”  
　　  
　　“我……我不知道。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯仿佛在他头顶处叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“是因为讨厌我吗？”  
　　  
　　纽特缓慢地摇头，棕色的头发摩擦着对方的下巴。  
　　“那是……喜欢？”  
　　  
　　一片沉默。  
　　  
　　心中的火苗如此快速地熄灭下去，忒修斯半搂着他，飞来了一张羊毛毯子，默不作声地把小动物拢在怀里，又伸手小心脱掉了他的高跟鞋，将那白皙的小腿和脚都严实地裹好了。  
　　  
　　“没关系，纽特，讲出来总会好一些，”他把目光落在弟弟卷曲的发梢，“那些你不喜欢我的地方，讲出来。我慢慢改，好吗？”  
　　  
　　纽特仍然不说话，似乎打定主意要闭着嘴一生一世。  
　　他混混沌沌的脑海里只重复着一句话，你哪里有一点不好。  
　　  
　　“如果你想的话，我们也可以明天再聊，我去拿毛巾给你擦一擦脸。”他试探着起身，纽特却在他身上不动弹。  
　　  
　　“那就洗个热水澡，你累了，纽特。”  
　　  
　　纽特这两年虽然长高了，但依旧纤瘦，忒修斯抱起时毫不费力，稳稳地穿过房间，把他轻轻放在了浴室的洗手台上。才转身打开水龙头，一边注意着水温，一边留意着身后纽特的动作，幸好他的小鹿并未跑开。忒修斯帮纽特脱下外套，此时纽特身上就只有一条玲珑有致的礼服裙子了，忒修斯控制自己不去看他，抬头时雾气蒙蒙的镜子里却映照着薄而脆弱的肩颈，以及形状优美的肩胛骨，那片阴影像是青年背上的一道伤口，从低下的脖子到腰部的曲线如此雅致又流畅，仿佛一只沉睡的天鹅。  
　　  
　　情欲来得不顾场合，如此迅猛。那些喝下去的酒精被热气一烘，又冲上头顶，忒修斯难以抑制地将手放在镜中所照的后颈上，缓慢地摩挲着。像是要感受手下的这部躯体多么鲜活，他的手指抚摸过更多的皮肤，最终轻轻按压在跳动的血管上。  
　　  
　　仅仅是这样的动作，手下的那块皮肤就迅速红了起来，那片令人心醉的绯红一路蔓延，使整个背部像铺了一片红色蔷薇，忒修斯只看了一眼就克制地收回目光，转而看向纽特低垂的脸。从这个角度，只能看见卷曲额发下通红的眼皮，那片薄薄的皮肤仿佛无法承受那样的热度似的半闭着，而浓密的红晕顺着眼皮淌下来，几乎流到轻轻扑簌的睫毛上。  
　　  
　　他坐在台子上，就像只精美的娃娃。  
　　  
　　“看着我，”忒修斯放在脖颈处的那只手抚过喉结，在下巴处微微用力，在这股力道下纽特不得不抬头，那双清澈的灰绿色眸子蒙了层浅浅的水雾，喝醉了一般明亮湿润。  
　　  
　　忒修斯盯了一会儿他的脸，忽然笑了一下，“小哭包。”  
　　  
　　纽特在这样突如其来的亲昵语气中无所适从，即使是小时候忒修斯也没这样对他说过话。他脸上的红晕更深了一层——如果这是可能的话。  
　　  
　　然而忒修斯没有放过他，指腹碾过下巴上那块格外软嫩的皮肉，“说话。”  
　　  
　　纽特能说什么呢？他张了张嘴，干涩地吐出一句。  
　　  
　　“我很想你。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯把他乱糟糟的头发抹到额后，眼神变得柔软起来，“我也是。”  
　　  
　　纽特的目光停在对方脸上，那里的轮廓日益成熟深邃，褪去了男孩的影子，他耷拉着眼尾，看起来似乎又要哭了，“我不明白……我总是想见你，可当我见到你时，却又表现得那么糟糕，忒修斯，我搞砸了这一切，其实我本来不想让你失望……”  
　　  
　　“没有失望，从来都没有，”忒修斯把一个轻柔的吻落在那可怜兮兮的眼角，又下移到那些浅浅的雀斑上，嘴唇擦过脸颊上细密绒毛，“你是我的骄傲，纽特。”  
　　  
　　纽特在那种语气中受到蛊惑似的寻找发声的源头，刚好撞上忒修斯继续下移的唇，他受惊般往后退的动作被托在后脑的手制止了，落在唇上缓重厮磨的力道不容反抗。然而对方却并未有任何深入的打算，仅在表面浅尝辄止。  
　　  
　　两人就这个姿势吻了很久，像黏在一起似的。逐渐滚热的呼吸混合相融，仿佛煎锅上的两块黄油，在滋滋作响声中，理性规则完全走向液化甜蜜的堕落。纽特的心脏跳得很快，心情却渐渐平和下来，在满室温暖的蒸汽中轻盈地上升，飞到洁白的天花板上。  
　　  
　　忒修斯率先放开了他，离开时轻轻咬了一下纽特的下嘴唇，“好了，纽特，水要凉了。”  
　　  
　　纽特却依然湿润地望着他。  
　　  
　　他结结巴巴地说，“我长大了，忒修斯。”  
　　  
　　“是的，你长大了，”忒修斯想起上次纽特对他说这话的时候，忍不住又摸了摸他的脸，“所以呢？”  
　　  
　　“我还有几个月就成年了。”  
　　  
　　他在忒修斯戏谑的目光中鼓起勇气。  
　　  
　　“你——你不喜欢我吗？”  
　　  
　　“我的确很想占有你，纽特，如果你是这个意思的话——我想脱掉你的裙子，让你站在这面镜子前，因光裸而畏缩颤抖。或者你直接穿着它，我可以从肩膀上剥开这片衣料，然后掀起裙子摸到你的大腿。我会亲吻和抚摸你的每一块皮肤，直到你全身都布满可爱的红晕。我要你自己向我袒露最私密的地方。我想进入你，弄哭你，给你疼痛也给你快乐，即使哭泣求饶也没有用，我会一直进行，直到你变得乱七八糟，沾满体液为止。”  
　　  
　　“你明白吗——阿尔忒弥斯。”越说到后面忒修斯的表情就越严肃，声音也越轻，纽特不知不觉间屏住了呼吸，沉默地愣在这些粗鲁的话语里。  
　　  
　　“害怕了？”忒修斯微微往后退了退，就像那么多次一样，他向来能在沉敛与肆意中收放自如。  
　　  
　　“不，”纽特直起身体，沉迷地用嘴去凑他的嘴唇，却隔着点距离只能不甘愿地印在他的下巴上，于是他胡乱地撩起裙摆，拉起忒修斯的手往大腿上贴，哭过的嗓音沙哑动人。  
　　  
　　“I want you inside ……inside me.”  
　　  
　　他打定主意要保持乖巧，毫不反抗，殊不知越是这样越引得人更好地欺负他。忒修斯扑上去凶狠地吃他的嘴唇，舌头伸进口腔，裹住另一只羞怯柔软的同伴，用力吸舔着，直到纽特的舌尖麻痹，唾液从毫无抵抗能力的唇角流出，在下巴上划过晶亮的水痕。那条灵活的舌头在口腔内纠缠搅动，舌苔每次摩擦都有一阵快感涌到小腹，纽特就在这样濒临窒息的吻中下身勃起，然而却腾不出手抚慰自己，因为忒修斯卡进了他的双腿中间，一只手把他的两只手腕交叠着按在身后，另一只手将裙子从肩膀上扯下。  
　　  
　　忒修斯火热的嘴唇往下移动，色情地吮吸着他的下巴，脖子，他在锁骨和肩膀的凹陷处反复流连，舌尖抵住皮肉舔弄。纽特不得不咬着嘴唇克服一阵阵酥麻，只发出一些含糊的喘息。他顺从地仰起头，宛若献祭的姿态，方便忒修斯的脑袋埋进他的胸前。  
　　  
　　他以为能保留自己摇摇欲坠的濒危的自制，然而当忒修斯开始挑逗他的胸口时，终于彻底地溃不成军，忒修斯像是打定了主意要将说过的话一一兑现，他先轻轻地，一下下啄吻着胸口处格外白皙的皮肤，当纽特放松警惕时突然将小小的粉色乳晕连着颜色浅淡的乳头一口吞进去，像吸奶一样用力吞咽。纽特在过于激烈的快感中情不自禁地战栗起来，他往后躲，胸口皮肤却因受到拉扯产生细微的痛感。而忒修斯仿佛对他的逃离感到不快，高大的身体更紧密地覆上来，完全压制住纽特的挣扎，同时将他身后的手腕攥得发疼。纽特在舌头一阵快速拨弄中哭出声来，他摇着头哀求，“不要了，忒修斯——”  
　　  
　　他曾以为他能在疼痛中忍住眼泪，却没想到快感更让人难以承受。  
　　  
　　对方终于抬起头时，那颗从未被他人触碰过的青涩乳头已经肿胀通红，在灯下闪着淫靡的水光。当忒修斯微微偏转视线，落在另一侧时，纽特带着哭腔恳求他，“不要了，求求你。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯松开了对他的钳制，终于还是微微心软地吮掉他眼角的泪水，又温柔地含着他的唇瓣说道，“好的，我们换个地方。”  
　　  
　　然后他抱着他调转方向，两人面对镜面，纽特看着镜子里满脸通红的自己，裙子被脱到腰际，上半身一丝不挂，而且就如忒修斯说的一样满是红晕，他往忒修斯的怀里缩去，身后的坚实胸膛却阻断了他的退路。  
　　  
　　忒修斯伸手抚弄他的乳头，用讨论工作的语气说着，“这些红晕很美，是不是？”  
　　  
　　“——让我们看一下，其他地方还有没有。”  
　　  
　　他让纽特靠在他身上，并拢双腿，便于脱下内裤。然后命令少年将一条腿弯曲起来。忒修斯伸手握住过分纤细的脚腕，稍稍用力便克服了那点儿微不足道的抵抗，将这条腿掰开牢牢固定于另一侧。  
　　  
　　纽特维持着双腿大开的姿势，呼吸急促，此刻他的臀部直接接触着冰凉坚硬的大理石台子，流水的阴茎却恰好被裙摆遮挡着，恬不知耻地将那柔顺的布料顶出一个明显的轮廓。由于和镜子挨得极近，连那一小块被洇湿的顶部都在两人目光里清晰可见。忒修斯空着的那只手隔着衣料握住那勃起许久的阴茎，上下撸动了几下，在纽特忍不住挺腰时咬住他的耳尖制止了他。  
　　  
　　“嘘——不许这么快射出来，”忒修斯慢慢挑起唯一挡在他私处的布料，红晕仿佛是从皮肤里面透出来似的，在黑色映衬下腿间格外色气，“阿尔忒弥斯，让我们看看你要让我‘进去’的地方。”  
　　  
　　他特意在“进去”那个词上加重了语气，撩起那块布料后，两只手便从纽特的膝盖下穿过，微微调整姿势，将他身后的小口更好地在镜中暴露出来。  
　　  
　　“瞧瞧，这儿也红了，”手指按上那处褶皱，盯着镜子里轻轻瑟缩着的地方，“比起拿着魔杖对你施咒，我更想一点一点打开你。”  
　　  
　　纽特顺从地张开嘴含住忒修斯的两根手指，用唇瓣裹住笨拙地吞吐，感受着瘦削的指骨上凸出的骨节，那手指却还恶意地压住他的舌头，让他的舔弄变得异常艰难。  
　　  
　　“乖孩子，”忒修斯充满欲望的目光紧迫地盯着水光淋漓的唇瓣，他感觉自己的手指插进了一朵芬芳的，层叠的柔软花蕊，“真想让这张嘴含点儿别的东西。”  
　　  
　　纽特连忙松开了嘴扭头看他，像是要急切地满足他所有需求，忒修斯在这种全然的依赖与信任中感到一股温热又充盈的伤感，他按着纽特的后颈，把对方的额头贴在自己嘴唇上，闭上眼，“好孩子，那些事情我们以后再试。”  
　　  
　　他按下那些突如其来的酸涩，同时感到本来就所剩无几的耐心被迅速地消磨，于是他重又深深吻住身下的男孩，手指揉弄着紧闭的穴口，直到那处开始收缩变热，他拿手掌将臀瓣扒开，然后往那毫无防备的地方送入一根手指，立刻就被亲热绵密地裹住了。  
　　  
　　纽特仰头承受着他的吻，这个姿势本就不太容易，此时更是发出呜咽一般的鼻音，但忒修斯变本加厉地，一根手指在紧窄的肛口里出入了一阵子，不多时就往旁稍稍撑开，将第二根，第三根手指也伸了进去。  
　　  
　　“别哭，”他松开嘴，让男孩喘了口气，手指抽插从腿间漏出淫靡的水声，然后他扯开腰上的带子，浴袍从结实的胸肌滑落两侧。纽特的目光黏在镜中，身后成年男子的躯体堪称完美。他从不知道那些昂贵衬衣下蕴藏的力量。过去十年的印象与眼前所见冲突又重合，他并非不曾想象过，但亲眼看到时仍然带来冲击，这让他呼吸变轻，却在不能被完全称作温柔的手指狎弄中，快感窜生，心火难捱地，泛滥地燃烧。  
　　  
　　忒修斯默不作声地注视他的反应，当纽特目光下移看见大半根通红直挺的阴茎时，那双藏着通润湖水的灰绿眸子微微睁大，紧张又讶异地盯着那根如此狰狞的性器。  
　　  
　　忒修斯捂住他的眼睛，感觉到长长的睫毛在他手心里天真又慌乱地眨动。  
　　  
　　“别害怕。”  
　　  
　　然后他将完全勃起的阴茎往纽特臀间缓慢捅进，硕大的冠头撬开闭合穴肉，纽特往上窜了一下，又因为重力而深深地坐了下去，发出一声崩溃的哭叫，忒修斯顺势狠狠地顶进去，直到睾丸撞上臀部发出啪的轻响。他终于将那充血许久的玩意儿完完全全埋进男孩体内，那里颤抖濡湿，像奶油一样甜美鲜嫩，紧紧地裹缠着他。  
　　  
　　毫无停顿的抽送开始了。忒修斯松开捂在纽特眼睛上的手，从身后托起圆润的屁股，五指陷入饱满的臀肉里。他一边对着镜子快速而有力地颠弄，一边在纽特的肩膀上亲的啧啧作响，“看看镜子，阿尔忒弥斯。”  
　　  
　　纽特睁开眼时，撞进眼帘的首先是两人的结合部位，忒修斯特意将他的两条大腿拉得更开，鲜红的臀缝里嵌着一根粗壮的阴茎，而裙子被揉的乱七八糟堆在腰际，那片华丽刺绣现今糜乱地托着胸口上肿大的乳头。整个上半身红痕遍布，只消一眼就知道遭受了何种对待。  
　　  
　　他哭泣着向后扭头，忒修斯低头接住他的嘴唇，慢悠悠地挑逗起他的舌头，身下的动作也放慢了，整根插入又抽出。纽特在温水一样顺着肠壁的柔情中摇荡沉溺，像躺在棉花糖般稠密梦幻的云端。  
　　  
　　当那根阴茎经过某处时，隐秘的快感忽然变得强烈尖锐，像鞭子一样破空抽在他脊椎上，他在这样劈头盖脸的狠厉中躲闪不及，腰部向上弹起，绷成一张柔韧的弓。未来得及发出声的尖叫被忒修斯吞了进去，对方迅速地抓住他的弱点，阴茎抽出大半，然后重重顶回，正好撞在那如此甜蜜又如此可惧的一点上，然后保持着一个刁钻的角度，飞快地在紧咬的穴口里抽插，带来一阵又一阵的抽搐痉挛。  
　　  
　　他感觉身上的所有水分都在那残酷的，无法躲避的快感中被蒸干了，然而眼泪却源源不断地涌出来，流进相缠的唇瓣里。  
　　  
　　他的一切都被忒修斯牢牢掌控，他压制着他的挣扎，给予近乎昏聩的激烈。那双优雅的，灵巧的手，拿过魔杖，翻过卷宗的手，紧缚着他，在最后时刻里，带来灼烧般绚烂极致的高潮。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　当这场性爱结束后，忒修斯重新放了水，为纽特清洗的动作像包裹周身的热水一样轻柔和缓。纽特脱力般安静地靠在他身上，只在腿间被触碰时，颤抖了一下，立刻得到了一个安抚的吻。  
　　  
　　“别怕，我只是看看有没有弄伤你。”  
　　  
　　半梦半醒间，纽特感觉自己被搂抱着，小心地放在了床上，陷进舒适干燥的被褥之间。  
　　  
　　困意沉沉地袭来，然而心脏还停留在兴奋的余韵中，他艰难地拨开眼皮，忒修斯嘴唇贴上来，在他的眼睫间悄声安慰。  
　　  
　　“睡吧，我就在这里。”  
　　  
　　他往那暖热的怀里缩了缩，下一秒就坠入了深甜的梦乡。  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
